Brother
by Widzilla
Summary: Orang yang paling penting bagi Fang. Seorang atasan, seorang sahabat... dan seorang kakak.


**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by Widzilla**

 **No pairing. No fanservice (yaoi/sho-ai, etc). Pure brotherly stuff here.**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Characters:**

 **\- Fang (15th y/o)**

 **\- The blue haired new character (yang baru muncul belum keliatan mukanya xD)**

 **Oke. Jadi... ini fanfic kejadiannya bukan di bumi. Tapi di planet entah di mana mengingat episode 23 menunjukkan Fang kayanya bukan dari bumi /duk xD Anggap aja si karakter baru itu atasan atau kaptennya Fang sebagai mata-mata, agen, atau mungkin polisi antariksa /eaea.**

 **Fanfic ini muncul di otak malah setelah liat adegan Fang menangkap tangan Boboiboy do trailer movie... OTP-KU CANNOOOOONNNNN OH TUHAN MAKASIH UUUYEEEHHHHH ASHGDSJFSJ I LOVE YOU MONSTAAAAAAA OTP-KU BERLAYAR INDAH DENGAN KAPAL ANTARIKSA MENUJU LAUTAN BINTANG PENUH CINTA XDDDD FANG VS YING BERANTEM PAKE BAHASA MANDARIN BAHAS ELANG BAYANG SUPAYA BOBOIBOY GA DENGER KALO MEREKA SEBENERNYA BAHAS KENAPA FANG GAK KONSISTEN NGELUARIN SEMUA BAYANGNYA BUAT NYELAMATIN AYANG MEREKA BERDUA! EAEAEA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^7 Ini murni karangan aja yah. Nggak usah dianggep serius.**

 **Oh, dan di sini hubungan si pemuda misterius sama Fang itu bukan kakak-adik bener2 keluarga yah. Jadi keduanya memang udah nganggep masing-masing kaya keluarga sendiri. Bukan karena darah. Kalo ternyata karakter baru itu memang abangnya Fang aku bakal beli coki2 dua dus sekaligus deh xD**

* * *

 **\- BROTHER -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Surai biru terang menutupi sebagian wajah yang penuh duka. Tubuh yang biasa tegak, tegap dengan wajah terangkat bangga penuh hormat kini terduduk membungkuk lesu. Matanya yang biasa bersinar penuh wibawa kini menatap sayu lantai yang ia pijak.

Beribu kata penyesalan menyayat-nyayat bagai ditoreh di atas batu dalam hatinya.

 _"Seharusnya aku tak mengijinkannya ikut denganku... seharusnya aku tak membiarkan dia membantuku menjalankan misi ini... seharusnya aku tak lengah... seharusnya aku tak membiarkannya masuk sendiri ke area berbahaya itu... seharusnya aku tahu ledakan di gedung akan sebesar itu..."_

Beberapa tetes air membasahi lantai.

 _"Seharusnya aku sadar... ia masih remaja..."_

Riuh rumah sakit sama sekali tak terdengar di telinganya. Semua terdengar samar. Hanya detak jantungnya sendiri yang menggema keras.

Televisi ramai menyiarkan berita mengenai ledakan di sebuah gedung yang dipicu oleh penyerangan orang-orang dengan tujuan tertentu.

Sang pemuda hanya duduk sendiri di lorong. Jauh dari riuh para dokter dan perawat yang mondar-mandir berusaha menyelamatkan korban ledakan yang disiarkan di segala macam _channel_ televisi.

Semua orang takut dan sedih. Tak ada yang mau kehilangan kerabat, sahabat, keluarga, dan orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Sang pemuda merupakan salah satunya.

Salah satu orang yang merasakan takut begitu besar.

Takut kehilangan seorang bawahan yang paling ia percayai.

Seorang teman yang paling setia.

Seorang adik yang paling ia sayangi.

Pintu ruang operasi belum terbuka. Lampu masih menyala tanda para dokter masih berjuang menyelamatkan seorang remaja yang terbujur di atas meja operasi dibasahi darah merah menyala. Di dalam keranjang dekat mesin-mesin yang menunjukkan berbagai macam angka dan garis di layarnya, baju yang dikenakan sang remaja bersimbah darah, debu, dan tanah. Goresan sana-sini serta sebuah kacamata yang telah pecah dengan bingkainya yang patah.

Entah sudah berapa lama sang pemuda duduk di luar menunggu adanya kabar. Hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka dengan kasar mengejutkannya. Seorang suster berlari keluar membuat sang pemuda keheranan dan memanggilnya.

"Suster! Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Anak itu kehabisan darah! Aku harus mengambil persediaan donor!"

Sebelum sang perawat kembali melangkah cepat, pemuda dengan surai biru tersebut menghadangnya.

"Tak ada waktu. Pakai darahku."

"Ta-tapi anda harus di-cek dahulu apakah cocok atau ti-"

"KALAU BEGITU LEKAS LAKUKAN!"

* * *

Suara mesin dengan nada teratur mengganggu pendengaran sang remaja yang mulai membuka matanya. Langit-langit sebuah kamar adalah pemandangan yang pertama dilihat dan membuatnya sadar dia tengah berbaring di rumah sakit.

"Uhh..."

Suara derit terdengar dari samping. Sebuah wajah yang amat sangat dikenal tersenyum lemah pada remaja yang kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya itu.

"Hei, Fang... Kau sudah sadar?"

"Ngh? Ka-kapten...? Ini... di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tak ingat? Saat aku memerintahkan pasukan untuk mengevakuasi orang-orang sekitar karena adanya gas bocor setelah baku tembak di dalam gedung, kau berlari masuk karena melihat ada anak kecil yang terjebak dalam gedung. Lalu ledakan terjadi ketika kita berusaha keluar..."

Suara yang terdengar melemah dan pelan membuat Fang teringat kembali apa yang membuatnya dalam keadaan kritis demikian.

"Maafkan aku, kapten... Aku..."

"Sudahlah. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Anak itu selamat dan bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Ia bererima kasih padamu."

Fang tersenyum lega mendengar kabar manis itu. Tepukan dan elusan di kepala sang remaja mengakhiri obrolan mereka. "Aku belikan minum dulu untukmu."

"Ah, sekalian donat lobak merah..."

"Aku lega kau masih punya nafsu makan, Fang." Tawa kecil mengiringi tertutupnya pintu kamar meninggalkan Fang sendirian dalam sepinya ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

Tak lama seorang dokter memasuki ruangan dan menyapa Fang dengan senyum. "Kau sudah sadar, nak? Kuat juga kau bisa sadar secepat ini."

"Yah, kepalaku masih agak pusing."

"Itu karena pengaruh bius ketika kau operasi. Tenang saja, tak lama lagi akan hilang."

Pria paruh baya dengan seragam berjas putih berjalan mendekat nampak mengecek sesuatu pada mesin yang berbunyi dekat tempat tidur pasien.

"Kau beruntung sekali memiliki kapten yang baik seperti itu. Berkat dia, seorang korban yang sekarat akhirnya selamat karena tersedianya persediaan darah yang tak jadi kami berikan padamu."

Fang mengrenyitkan alis terdiam berusaha menyerap kata-kata dokter tersebut.

"A-apa maksud anda?"

"Atasanmu tadi terus menunggumu selama operasi. Kau kehilangan banyak darah. Dia mendonorkan darahnya padamu cukup banyak... Tadi saja ketika aku bertemu di lorong saat ia baru keluar dari kamar ini ia masih terhuyung lemas. Tapi ia keras kepala ingin membelikanmu makanan agar kau lekas mendapatkan tenaga... Hh, keras kepala sekali."

Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah sang remaja.

Sejak masih begitu muda Fang dibimbing oleh pemuda yang begitu mempercayainya.

Yang begitu tegas dan disiplin padanya.

Yang begitu menyayanginya.

Fang yang dahulu selalu merasa sepi tak lagi merasa sendiri. Karena ia tahu ada keluarga yang selalu di dekatnya.

Seorang atasan yang begitu memperhatikannya.

Seorang teman yang begitu menyayanginya.

Seorang abang yang kini darahnya mengalir dalam tubuh Fang, bagai mempererat hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

 **END**


End file.
